Here Without You
by MistressGreyback
Summary: Four marines dead, Gibbs follows a lead that takes him to his past; the LVM. Charlie is back undercover as a barista, and Tony and Ziva are attempting to work out their new relationship; and Jenny pregnant isn't helping Gibbs' mindset at all.


She stared at the cars driving past, the cold flashes of lightning, and the familiar sight of umbrellas floating through the crowds. Charlie closed her eyes, her daughter next to her; curled up while leaning a pillow against the door.

"Ma'am, do you want to park at the back?"  
"Yes – thank you Michael."

Charlie climbed out of the car, lips pursed as she lifted Serenity out. He was supposed to be assigned to her detail, but she'd given him two days off. Hell knew how Jasper's appearance would affect Jen, and she knew Jen couldn't take any risks with the baby.

"Anita, can you heat up the kettle?" Charlie called out.  
"Of course Miss Hayes, uh, Miss Hayes? The package on the table arrived for you today." Anita filled the kettle, plugging it in.

"Thank you; tell Special Agent McGee he can go home." Charlie sighed.

Jennifer stared at the roof of the basement, lying on the boat as she shivered. Even with the blankets, she was still cold. She let out a groan as Jenny mumbled something to herself, curling up in the foetal position as she closed her eyes.

"We can move to the bedroom if you want" Trent and Gibbs spoke gently.  
"I'm fine laying here." Jenny and Charlie spoke quietly.

Charlie and Jenny snuggled into their men's arms, closed eyes with their bodies pressed.

"Trent?" Charlie murmured, lying in the attic. The attic was their private sanctuary, Charlie had written five rules and taped them to the wall; making sure they were 'enforced'. Rule one was no mention of work-related business, rule two – do not speak of the silver haired fox, rule three – the breaking of any rules will be dealt with by Serenity.

She hadn't figured out the last two rules, but that didn't matter. Charlie was just glad to be home, even if she was due to fly out in four days.

"Where are you going next week?" Trent murmured.  
"Vance wants me to check in with Hetty – something about Callan." Charlie yawned.

"Timmy, be nice." Abby crossed her arms, "You know it's only temporary, and if Director Shepard was still Director – you'd be somewhere else entirely." Abby spoke as she struck him playfully on his six.

"I know, it's not the Assistant Director's fault – it's the case." McGee yawned, "I don't know how Gibbs can do it."  
"He's had practice." Abby giggled.

"Tony, wake up." Ziva poked him as she sighed, "DiNozzo! We have a case." Ziva spoke loudly in his ear.

He sat up out of his chair, "I'm up, you want to call Gibbs and I'll call the Assistant Director." Tony stretched his arms as he yawned. 

"Gibbs, we have a case" Ziva held the phone to her ear, listening to Gibbs irritated tone.  
"Boss, we have a case – and we need your help." Tony spoke, he could hear her groan.  
"DiNozzo, I have four damn days until I leave for Los Angeles; what's the case?" Charlie sighed.

DiNozzo read the file silently, "Four marines dead, two were shot – one was beaten, his skull smashed in – the other had his throat slashed." DiNozzo explained.  
"Alright, I'm coming."

Charlie sighed as she hung up. "I'm sorry, four marines are dead – I have to go." Charlie kissed Trent on the cheek, "I'll be back tonight." She spoke playfully.

"Go" Trent sighed, "It's your duty as Assistant Director; and as an agent of the CIA" he looked up at her.

She headed for her Yamaha, climbing on as Tony and Ziva headed for the Sedan while McGee and Abby headed for her car; Jenny and Jethro heading for his Dodge.

Trent slid the laptop out from its bag, pulling up the case file as he read it. "Four marines, links to "he trailed off, "La Vida Mala, we've already been undercover – she'll go again." Trent groaned as he turned the comlink on.

"The four dead are somehow connected to LVM, don't take any chances."  
"You're fucking kidding me? I'm going to be undercover again?"  
"They trust you already, they know Gibbs and Tony and the others – you're going to be fine."  
"I'm going to be shot."

She went in the opposite direction, heading for a small apartment west of the Navy Yard. Charlie parked the bike in the garage, climbing off as she headed for the apartment, making her way upstairs.

She walked into the apartment, pulling out a change of clothes. Denim jeans, a spaghetti strap top, large round sunglasses and heels; plus a black apron with the coffee shop logo. Charlie smirked, pulling out her phone as she flicked through the contact list and hit dial.

"Angel, how do you feel about meeting for coffee?" she spoke in a Latin accent.  
"Charlie? How you doing? It's been a while – still shooting first?" Angel chuckled.

"You know it bubba, I heard the feds are coming – pack it up, and I need my job back."

She headed out the door and down the stairs, walking down the street.

Angel stared at the door as he smirked, waving to her as she walked into the coffee shop. "Charlie, how are you?" he spoke.

"Good, good – I need my job, federale are coming; might help if you have a worker."  
"We're just a cheap coffee shop – good food and coffee."  
"And I'm just a waitress for you, el Jefe."

Charlie half nodded; walking behind the counter as she attached her nametag to her apron. It was about thirty minutes before they walked in, only Gibbs and Ziva came inside; she could see Tony and McGee waiting in the car.

"What can I get you?" Charlie smiled.  
"Strong black, to go" Gibbs spoke; staring at her with a 'what the hell?' look on his face.  
"Can I help you – officer?" she spoke, pretending to notice the badge.  
"Mami, give the Officer an upgrade" Angel ordered. 

"Sure Angel." Charlie spoke as she leaned against the bench, making the coffee silently. "So Officer, are you uh – single?" she smirked, handing him the cup.

"Watch out, it's hot" She winked.

"I'm looking for this man" Gibbs pulled the photo as he held it up, "Anyone here seen him before?" he flashed the photo; turning so everyone could see it.

"Never seen him Officer" Angel spoke, "Charlie, go refill the grinder; don't forget to make sure you get the buns out of the oven." He nodded.

"Waterproof bag in your cup, memory card with the file for this job." Charlie murmured to Gibbs, "Asshole." She glanced at Angel; walking into the storeroom.

"Hey, do you know this guy?" Gibbs spoke, walking after Charlie as he walked into the storeroom.

Charlie sighed, filling up a container with coffee beans. "Bet you've got two questions on your mind." She spoke.

"Why are you here and what are you doing here?" Gibbs glared at her, "How long have you been undercover here?" he spoke coldly as he sat down on a crate; raising an eyebrow.

"Well?"


End file.
